Roosevelt Valor
|manufacturer = Albany |price = $982,000 (Legendary Motorsport) |related = Roosevelt Fränken Stange }} The Albany Roosevelt Valor is a four-door limousine car added to Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the GTA Online: Be My Valentine Update. Design The Roosevelt Valor is a heavily customizable variant of the Roosevelt. While it retains the body design of its base version, the Roosevelt Valor features whitewall tires, covered spare tires on the sides and two small rear view mirrors over the tire compartments, as well as an updated color scheme. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle is powered by what is modelled as a single-cam V12 with 6 double barrel carburettors. The engine is laid in a front-mid layout, laid longitudinally, powering the rear wheels through a single diff. Despite this modelling, the engine is stated to be a 6.2 liter V10 on the website, exerting 115 horsepower. Furthermore, ram intake pipes that are installed via the "Vertical Ram Pipes" (trumpet) modification at mod shops fits 8 pipes on top of the engine block, which would not normally work on top of a V12 model. The power of the piston revolutions causes the engine to shake slightly, much like its cousin, the Fränken Stange. GTA Online Overview V12 w/ 6 Double-Barrel Downdraft Carburettors (In-game model) }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' in GTA Online (rear quarter view)]] Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $982,000. Image Gallery RooseveltValor-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Roosevelt Valor on the Rockstar Games Social Club. RooseveltValor-GTAO-Promo.jpg|The Roosevelt Valor seen in a promotional screenshot. RooseveltValor-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Roosevelt Valor on Legendary Motorsport. Trivia General *The word "Valor" is a term used to describe bravery. *The part of the website description about worrying about tax evasion is a reference to mobster Al Capone. He owned a 1928 Cadillac 341A Town Sedan (which the Roosevelt is based on) and was arrested for tax evasion. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Roosevelt Valor and its regular variant both have a unique stock horn, which is an old Klaxon. **When this horn is selected in the Horn options menu in Los Santos Customs, it sounds identical to the regular Roosevelt's. However, when outside of the garage, it sounds slightly different, with the end of the horn cutting off suddenly. **With the addition of the Lowriders: Custom Classics DLC, the Valor now has the full klaxon horn. *This vehicle can have a hood ornament called "Diamond Wing Badge". This is very similar to the one used on some of the vehicles manufactured by Enus, despite this car being made by Albany. The main difference between the hood ornaments being is the ridge on the wings which is deeper for the Roosevelt. *The "Vertical Ram Pipes" (trumpet) modification applies 8 ram pipes to the vehicle's engine. However, the engine is a V12 as evidenced by the manifolds, which would not normally have only 8 pipes fitted to it, as 8 is not a multiple of 12. *Unlike its regular Roosevelt variant, which has its entire exhaust system missing, the Roosevelt Valor features a single exhaust, albeit placed in a position that makes it barely visible. *The vehicle itself is shown in the Legendary Motorsport website and on Social Club to have a custom soft-top roof color, but when the vehicle is bought in any color of the player's choosing, the vehicle will always spawn with a black soft-top, with no way to change the color in Los Santos Customs. See Also *Roosevelt - The standard limousine to which the Valor is a variant of. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Sports Classics Vehicle Class Category:Classic Cars Category:Vintage Cars Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V